


Reincarnation

by ckret2



Series: Writing Warmups (daily page-long drabbles) [4]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hindu Character, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: A psychic working as Mothra's interpreter wants to know how it is she can remember her past lives. Mothra's surprised to learn that humans have past lives to remember at all.





	Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt "KOTM, Religion"
> 
> Honestly since I first saw KOTM I've been side-eyeing it for being like "hey, let's take a whole bunch of _real human cultures'_ myths, folktales, and religious beliefs, and say that the major figures in them were actually uhhhh fictional giant radioactive dinosaurs." So because of that I'm _real_ leery of jumping into writing about human characters treating kaiju as figures of worship.
> 
> So instead have a kaiju learning a little bit about human religion.

"How do you remember your past lives?" Kasi asked. "I don't know anyone else who remembers theirs." 

Mothra stared at her, and thought, _Humans have past lives?_

"Of course. Everything does." 

Kasi, although not one of Mothra's twins, had nevertheless been born a strong enough psychic to speak with her, and had willingly served as her interpreter when she went to speak with King Rajendra. Mothra had wanted a pyramidal vimana like the one at Brihadisvara Temple to put one of her eggs under, and in return offered her protection to their aquatic trade routes. Since she was planning to burst out of that egg someday, King Rajendra declined to build a full temple around it; but all Mothra was really interested in was the architecture, so they'd agreed on a modified, simpler design. 

As Mothra and Kasi watched the construction in the distance, Mothra thought, _I had no idea. I've never met a human that mentioned it._ She didn't speak with many humans outside her island when she didn't need a nest made. 

"Because most don't remember it, probably," Kasi said. 

_You humans are raised by your mothers, aren't you? Can't you ask them about your past lives?_ Maybe just not enough humans were psychic enough to pass their memories on her way. 

"We don't reincarnate as our own children like you. Our souls can go anywhere—from the lowest creatures to gods." 

Mothra tried to imagine that—hatching out of an egg to discover she was a different species. It was already strange enough when she hatched as a different sex. 

"You really didn't know?" Kasi asked. "I would have thought you'd be the expert on reincarnation, being able to choose your own body and all." 

_Only my own reincarnations._ Mothra turned over this revelation, then thought, _I'm glad other creatures reincarnate, too. The thought that so many people die, never to come back... it's always bothered me. It's comforting to know they'll return._

Kasi wrinkled her nose, but smiled too, amused. "Humans are usually trying to stop reincarnating." 

_Really?_ Sometimes Mothra thought she'd never understand humans.

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/187633509857/reincarnation-writing-warmup-4), along with the original handwritten page.


End file.
